


Cut no Ice

by Astarte



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Mental Coercion, One-Sided Relationship, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Geschichte, wie Buffy in ihrem Bett ein zweites Monster kreiert oder vom Ende einer Unschuld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut no Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Improvechallenge6# von jules: Buffy/Faith; NC-17, Quote: Every harlot was a virgin once - William Blake

Faith: What are you gonna do, B, kill me? You become me. You're not ready for that, yet.

~*~

Angel: You still my girl? Buffy: Always.

BtVS 3x17 Enemies

 _Serene dream -_  
_soft easy winter,_  
_watering the dry spots on the day._

Buffy Anne Summers ist das, was man gemeinhin unerfahren nennt. Aber sie ist nicht so unschuldig, dass sie nicht erkennt, wenn sie angemacht wird. Und wenn sie es genießt. Wenn der Flirt ernst wird und die Gefühle in ihrem Gegenüber sich vertiefen. Wenn das Spiel den Spaßfaktor verliert und sie auf unbekannte Gewässer zusteuert.

Sie genießt die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr Faith zuteil werden lässt und die Eifersucht der restlichen Welt. Willows. Angels. Auch Faiths. Sie genießt das Feuer, das sie in Faiths dunklen Augen sieht, schürt es bis die Leidenschaft, dahinter schwelt, wie Glut und Kohlen. Wärmt sich an dem Feuer, wie nach einem langen Winter und beschließt, dass sie es nicht teilen wird.

Es für sich allein haben muss und für gewöhnlich bekommt Buffy das, was sie will.

Sie will Faith und findet nichts dabei, sie sich zu nehmen, schließlich ist Faith das, was man gemeinhin eine Schlampe nennt. Ein leichtes Mädchen und eigentlich tut sie ihr einen Gefallen, indem sie den jüngeren Slayer vor unbedachten Eroberungen schützt. Indem sie sich um sie kümmert und ihre Zeit in Anspruch nimmt.

Dieses Wissen beruhigt sie und so lässt sie sich zaghaft darauf ein.

Auf Faiths Annäherungen. Auf die gestohlenen Küsse auf Friedhöfen, in dunklen Ecken und erinnert sich vage an ihre erste Liebe und einzige. Die Parallelen und die Unterschiede. Weil ihr Blut in Faiths Gegenwart ebenso summt, aber keine Gefahr signalisiert, sondern nur die Kraft und Stärke ihres Partners.

Faiths Küsse nicht in ihr das Gefühl wecken, dass sie stirbt.

Sie sich ausgesprochen lebendig fühlt.

Buffy den Kontrast zwischen Faith und Angel liebt. Und so drückt sie Faith gegen die Wände der Mausolen und raubt sich ihren Atem, weil es sie so lebendig macht. Ihren Körper prickeln lässt, als ob sich eine Champagnerdusche über ihr entleert. Sie den Sieg in ihren Knochen spürt, die tosende Feier in ihren Ohren klingt und das Brennen in ihren Augen ist. Ihr Kopf leicht ist, wie bei ihrem einzigen Schwips, den sie sich auf dem vierzigsten Geburtstag ihrer Mutter eingehandelt hat, als sie und ihre Cousins die herumstehenden Schampusgläser bis zur Neige leer tranken. Solange bis sie im Garten lagen und sich in die Blumenrabatten übergaben. Die Eltern es mit Humor nahmen und sie sich schwor nie wieder Sekt zu trinken.

Aber damals war sie ein Kind gewesen.

Sie vieles in der Vergangenheit abgeschworen hat.

Etwas in ihr der Versuchung nicht widerstehen kann, die Faith für sie symbolisiert. Und so bringt sie zögernd ihre Hände auf unvertraut warmes und weiches Terrain, stöhnt in den Mund. Die Wärme und Feuchtigkeit, das Aneinandergleiten ihrer Zungen. Und die Küsse beginnen immer zärtlich, forschend und enden immer mit Faith gegen die Wand gepresst. Zwischenzeitlich mit Faith unter ihr auf dem Boden niedergedrückt, ihre Oberschenkel ineinander verschlungen und mit einem entsetzten Aufstöhnen ihrerseits, wenn sie an eine Grenze stoßen, die ein anständiges Mädchen nicht ohne zögern überwindet.

Nicht in einer einzigen Nacht.

Einem vorwurfsvollen Blick und Buffy weiß, dass Faith von dem Blick ebenso angemacht wird, wie von ihren Händen, die sich langsam unter Stoff wagen. Vipern gleich, zwischen die Stofflagen gleiten und das Jagdrevier austesten. Damit vertraut werden, um im richtigen Moment zu zuschlagen.

Angel dieser Blick manchmal in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat, in den guten, denjenigen, der ein ‚Oh Gott, was machst du mit mir, Buffy?’ auslöste und sie zwar wusste, dass er zweihundertfünfzig Jahre Erfahrung hinter sich hatte, aber trotzdem vor ihr auf die Knie gehen konnte. Wenn sie ihn genau _so_ anschaute, mit bebender Unterlippe und feuchten Augen. Sie hat ihn perfektioniert und findet nichts dabei, ihn anzuwenden. Dass die Berechnung ihm die Unschuld nimmt, ist ihr egal, jeder will etwas davon und so bekommt Faith auch ihren Anteil.

Faith danach in ihrem Motelzimmer liegt und die Grenze in ihrem Kopf hinter sich lässt, die sie nicht überschritten haben, während sie daheim in ihrem Mädchenzimmer liegt und an Angels kalte Lippen und unnachgiebige Härte in ihr denkt und seinen Namen stöhnt. Sie weiß, dass er von ihr ebenso in seinem Mansion träumt, von wem sollte er sonst träumen? Die Klausel seines Fluches sichert ihr gewisse Exklusivrechte zu.

Nur ab und zu Faith als Gaststar in ihren Fantasien auftaucht. Aber niemals alleine.

Sie Teil des Ensembles ist. Eine Erweiterung des neuen Triangels. Eine nette Variable.

Eine Klapperschlange, die rasselt, aber nicht zubeißt.

 _Water leaves of gray,_  
_serene dream -_  
_spend nowhere with me._

Buffy Anne Summers ist das, was man gemeinhin eine aufopferungsvolle Freundin nennt oder Ex-Freundin in Angels Fall. Wobei der Begriff Ex nie ganz passend erscheint und Freundin nicht annähernd die Tiefe ihrer Gefühle abdecken kann. Aber sie hat gelernt in Begriffen zu denken, welche die Welt akzeptieren kann. Die sie normal erscheinen lassen.

Sie liebt den Vampir mit Seele und wenn sie jemand fragen würde Weshalb, hätte sie Schwierigkeiten zu antworten, weil es so natürlich ist wie existieren. Sie nie ihr Leben in Frage stellen musste und die dramatische Auswirkungen in dem Leben ihrer Freunde. Sie jetzt ohne die Jägerin an ihrer Seite wahrscheinlich tot wären. So wie sie nie ihre Liebe für ihn in Frage stellen musste und die tragischen Auswirkungen auf ihr Leben.

Niemand sie fragt, warum sie ihn liebt.

Es Karma ist oder Kismet. Einfach da. Verzehrend. Vernichtend.

Sie sind keine Freunde, Spike hatte Recht. Und in der Stille ihres Zimmers schleichen sich manchmal die Fragen an und sie kommt nicht weiter, als seine seelenvollen braunen Augen und der gepeinigte Blick. Blasse Haut, dunkles Haar, dunkles Charisma und den blendenden Alarm, der durch ihren Körper schießt, wenn sie in seiner Nähe ist. Sie weiß, dass das wenig Gründe zum lieben sind, die meisten davon körperliche Attribute. Die meisten nichts mit seinem Charakter zu tun haben, sondern mit seinem Wesen. Mit dem was er ist. Und sie.

Aber seine Seele macht die physischen Beigaben legitim und ihre Reaktion darauf. Dennoch verblasst die gemeinsam verbrachte Nacht in ihrer Erinnerung. Sie diese und ihn einfach mit Faith ersetzen könnte, ohne die Gefahr und dann ihren persönlichen Ausweg aus der Glücksklausel des Fluches hätte. Ihr persönliches Happy End.

Es ebenfalls Karma wäre und Kismet.

Sie tut es nicht, weil sie loyal ist. Und liebt.

Der Funke noch immer überspringt, wenn er sie berührt und die Wärme sich in ihrem Innern ausbreitet, bis sie zu glühen scheint. Sie ein passendes Ventil dafür gefunden hat. Sie liebt den Funken von Besorgnis, den sie in Angels Augen wahrnimmt, wenn er einen tiefen Atemzug nimmt und ihren Duft wittert und die gefährliche Mischung, die er enthält.

Der berauschende Mix von zwei Slayern in der intimsten Umarmung.

Sie lächelt die Liebe ihres Lebens in diesen Momenten mit ihrem schönsten Kleinmädchenlächeln an. Kraust die Nase ein wenig, zwischen Ekel und Zuneigung, wenn sie ihm sein Blut überreicht und erzählt dann unbefangen von Trainingssessions mit Faith und neuen Kampftechniken. Sie beobachtet, wie die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen sich langsam glättet und vollends verschwindet, wenn sie mit unterdrückter Begeisterung und Erregung fragt, ob sie zusammen Tai Chi trainieren können. Wärmt sich mit ihrem untoten kalten Lover auf und geht danach nicht heim zum Duschen, sondern zu Faith um das angefangene Training richtig zu beenden.

Das geschürte Feuer kaltzustellen. Die Selbstbeherrschung zurückzugewinnen.

Buffy ist sich über die Parallelen und Unterschiede ihrer beiden dunklen Geliebten sehr bewusst, aber je länger sie mit Faith zusammen ist, desto deutlicher werden die Gemeinsamkeiten. Ihr Durst nach Liebe und Zuneigung, der unter der unwirschen Schale gut verborgen ist. Der Wunsch gut genug für sie zu sein. Ein Bestreben, das sie im gleichen Maß an- und abturnt, bis es schwer ist, den Unterschied in den Gefühlen wahrzunehmen.

So bestätigt Buffy nichts, gibt nichts und bekommt alles im Gegenzug dafür.

Es ist einfach Faith isoliert und aus der Gruppe zu halten, ebenso einfach wie damals bei Angel und Buffy will nicht, das sich Faith jemanden anvertrauen kann oder auf jemanden stützen. Sie ist stark genug für Angel und Faith. So ist ihr Geheimnis gut gewahrt. Sie hat ihre Freunde, ihre Mutter, ihre Wächter, ihre Geliebte, ihre Liebe und die Jagd.

Ihre Welt ist organisiert und sauber aufgeteilt in Fragmente und Gefühle, die sich nicht vermischen oder berühren. Eine Planetenkonstellation, die träge um sie kreist in wohlgeordneten Laufbahnen, wie um eine Sonne und sie liebt es das Zentrum zu sein.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit ist gut verteilt und ihre Prioritäten sind klar gesetzt.

  
_Isn't far to nowhere -  
rise and feel the bomb of fountains land._

Buffy Anne Summers ist das, was man gemeinhin als gelehrige Schülerin im Bett bezeichnet, aber sie ist keine Schlampe. Sie ist neugierig und aufmerksam. Achtet auf die Reaktion ihrer Bettgefährtin und arbeitet sich langsam weiter in unbekanntes Gebiet vor. Nicht ohne zu vergessen, wo ihr Herz zuhause ist. An wem es hängt.

Sie genießt viele Dinge, die sich verboten, dunkel und unbekannt anfühlen und sie liebt die Macht. Sie liebt auch die samtige Haut unter ihren Händen und die Süße, die ihre Zunge nach und nach auf ihrem Körper entdeckt. Honig und Nektar. Sahnige Essenz. Der weibliche Duft von Faith, der genug Herbe und Würze enthält, um nicht zu süß zu sein. Wie Tau auf Gras. Die Niederlage und Feuchtigkeit, während sie den Körper mit ihren Fingern und Händen erkundet. Faiths Schweiß und ihr Seufzen.

Ihre Lippen über Täler und Hügel gleiten lässt, die sich ebenso vertraut wie fremd anfühlen. Die ihr Gegenüber aufstöhnen lassen und die Hüften rotieren in dem Takt, den sie vorgibt. Aber sie lässt sich Zeit damit, die Schwächen ihres Gegners zu finden, bevor Faith das erste Mal in ihren Armen kommen lässt.

Schließlich ist sie unerfahren und ein gutes Mädchen.

Faiths ‚Bad Girl’-Image in ihren Händen schmilzt wie Eis im Hochsommer.

Betteln bald ebenso zu ihrem Repertoire gehört wie Tränen.

Es seltsam ist, dass Buffy von ihnen nie berührt wird. Weder bei Faiths ersten Zusammenbruch, als sie frisch in der Stadt war mit einem Meistervampir im Schlepptau. Noch jetzt wenn sie gemeinsam im Bett liegen, Monate später.

Das einzige Gefühl, das sie in ihr wecken ist Stärke. Und das ist eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit mit Angel, nur haben seine Tränen sie trotzdem innerlich berührt, auch wenn sie für ihn stark war. Konnte sie für ihn schwach werden, dieses Gefühl zulassen. Das ist der Unterschied. Die Differenzierung und sie findet nichts Verwerfliches an ihrem Handeln.

Buffy sie tröstet und still in sich hinein lächelt, während ihre Lippen über Faiths Schläfen wandern und beruhigende Lügen von Geduld und Neuland flüstern. Sie ihr das Gelöbnis abnimmt, über die Tiefe ihrer Beziehung zu schweigen und sie nicht unter Druck zu setzen. Der Rest der Scoobies es nicht verstehen würde, ebenso wenig wie Giles und ihre Mutter. Sie es selbst nicht ganz versteht.

Das ist nur eine halbe Lüge, weil sie nicht weiß, was sie hier sucht. Vielleicht weiß sie es doch, weil in der Dunkelheit ihres Schlafzimmers Faith die Maske fallen lässt und vergisst, dass sie eine Jägerin ist. Nur ein Mädchen. Noch nicht einmal eine Frau. So gleichen sie sich an. Hier. Wandern weiter auseinander.

Die Tränen trocknen immer langsamer und Buffys inneres Lächeln wird zufriedener.

Sie hat die Kontrolle über Faith und ihre Liebe.

_Close your eyes in front of nowhere -_  
_language of no words -_  
_spend nowhere with me._

Buffy Anne Summers ist das, was man gemeinhin einen Kontrollfreak im Bett nennt. Sie ist erfahren genug, dass sie nicht die Kontrolle verliert und ihre Beherrschung. Niemals. Das ist ihre Erfahrung der Vergangenheit, sie gibt sich niemals auf. Niemals vollkommen hin. Auch wenn sie den Tanz auf dem Drahtseil genießt und den Höhenrausch.

Sie genießt ihre Dominanz über Faith in den vier Wänden ihres Motelzimmers und auf den nächtlichen Friedhöfen in einer gutversteckten Ecke. Ihre Überlegenheit ist nicht einmal in Worte gekleidet, sondern in das Gewand von Unschuld und großen grünen Augen. Ihre Unterlippe zittert in den richtigen Momenten, wenn Faith beginnt Forderungen zu stellen und Klarheit fordert. Für sich und den Rest der Welt.

Buffy jedoch weiß, dass der Rest der Welt, dasselbe sieht wie Faith. Zwei Jägerinnen bestimmt miteinander zu kämpfen. Seite an Seite. Sie hat nicht vergessen, wie sehr sie ihre Verantwortung als Jägerin hasst, wie sehr sie ein ganz normales Mädchen sein will. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, was sie in Faiths Bett treibt und sie will ihre Motive nicht ergründen.

Sie weiß nur, dass sie auf eine andere Art mit ihr dort kämpft. Mit ihrem Schicksal und ihrer Bestimmung. Es ist ihr egal, dass das Schlachtfeld Faiths Körper ist und sie gesteht ihr nicht tiefere Gefühle zu, weil jeder andere ihren Platz füllen könnte. Es dadurch zu kompliziert werden würde. Sie mehr wert ist, wie ein heruntergekommenes Motelzimmer und trotzdem für Faith da ist und ist das nicht auch eine gute Tat? Sie opfert ihre Zeit, ihre Freunde und ihren Körper und gewinnt dennoch.

Sie weiß, dass unechte Tränen keine Schwäche sind, sondern eine Waffe.

Als Jägerin hat sie gelernt, bei der Wahl ihrer Waffen zu improvisieren.

Solange Faith annimmt, dass Buffy von ihr in dieser Beziehung angeführt wird, besteht keine Gefahr und ihre Unbeherrschtheit in der Leidenschaft, kann als das angesehen werden. Pure Leidenschaft und Ungeschicklichkeit. Blaue Flecken entstehen mit der Kraft einer Jägerin leicht und Buffy küsst entschuldigend die Male, nachdem das Verlangen gelöscht ist. Verspricht achtsamer zu sein in der Zukunft und Faith streicht ihr die blonden Haare aus den Augen und sagt, dass es nicht schlimm ist.

Fragt, warum sie ihr nicht erlaubt, ihren Körper ebenso zu erforschen.

Buffy küsst sie dann zärtlich und sagt, dass sie dafür Zeit haben. Dass es in erster Linie um Faith und deren Bedürfnisse geht und sie sich unwohl fühlt, ihr diese Privilegien zu erlauben. Sie das erste Mal in Faiths Armen kommt, nachdem sie gesehen hat, wie diese Angel küsste.

Im Mansion, tröstend und freundschaftlich zum Abschied.

Es in ihr alle möglichen Gefühle weckt und sie wirklich Faith fühlt.

Angst. Hass. Jähzorn. Gefahr. Aber seltsamerweise keine Eifersucht.

Sie will nicht, dass die beiden verstehen, wie ähnlich sie sich sind. Sie mag es nicht, wenn ihre sauber getrennten Welten sich vermischen und sie gibt es Faith klar zu verstehen. Diese lacht und sagt, dass es dafür ein wenig zu spät ist. Es das erste Mal ist, dass Buffy eiskalt fickt, nur um eine Reaktion zu bekommen.

Buffy mag diese Art von Kontrolle ebenso.

Sie mag es von Faith benutzt zu werden. Sie liebt es sie zu benutzen.

Faith liegt danach unbeweglich da, hört sich ihre Belehrung an, während der Nachtwind ihr in das blasse Gesicht bläst und ihr Haar erscheint mitternachtsschwarz in der Dunkelheit des Parks. Ihr Körper hebt sich vom dunklen Gras ab, wie weißer Schnee. Der Schweiß funkelt wie Eiskristalle. Die immer lodernde Leidenschaft in ihren Augen ist gelöscht und Buffy wundert sich, ob es nur die nächtliche Kälte ist, die sie zittern lässt.

Es ihr egal ist, dass jemand sie im Park hinter Angels Villa hören konnte. Dass er sie hören konnte, während sie Faith ihren Platz zugewiesen hat und sie daran erinnert, dass sie nicht halb soviel wert ist wie Buffy. Dass niemand sie vermissen wird und dass sie bis jetzt unter Buffys Schutz stand und sie dessen unwürdig ist, wenn sie die Regeln bricht. Sie genug davon in der Vergangenheit gebrochen hat. Ein Mann wegen ihrer zornigen Unbeherrschtheit sterben musste, ihrer Unfähigkeit ein schnelles, richtiges Urteil zu fällen.

„Liebst du ihn, B.?“

„Natürlich liebe ich ihn. Das hast du immer gewusst.“

Faith steht langsam auf und zieht sich an.

 _Serene dream -_  
_free of thirst and pain,_  
_heavy turns to cake._

Buffy Anne Summers ist das, was man gemeinhin eine schlechte Verliererin nennt und sie ist stolz darauf, weil es zeigt, dass sie nie gelernt hat, Niederlagen einzustecken. Sie hatte es in ihrem bisherigen Leben zu selten nötig, sich auf Dauer damit abzufinden. Aber an diesem Nachmittag, als sie auf der Suche nach Faiths Versteck Sunnydale durchstreift, weiß sie, dass sie verloren hat. Etwas. Niemand. Nichts von Bedeutung.

In ihr klingt Angels ‚Bist du noch mein Mädchen?’ nach.

In ihr klingt noch immer Faiths ‚Du hast mich ausgespielt.’ nach.

Die beiden Neins, die sie innerlich ausgelöst haben, weil sie nicht Angels Mädchen ist, sondern seine Jägerin. Weil sie nicht Faith ausgespielt hat, sondern sich selbst ins Aus befördert hat. Dorthin, wo sie der Wahrheit gegenübersteht und die Wahrheit ist, dass sie kein Mädchen ist. Ihr Instinkt ihr etwas anderes über sich verrät und ihr zerstörerisches Vorgehen. Deshalb prügelt sie noch auf den Handlanger des Bürgermeisters ein, nachdem er ihr schon lange, die Adresse verraten hat. Versucht etwas Dampf vor dieser Konfrontation abzulassen, so dass es nicht in Gewalt endet.

Dass ihre beiden Liebhaber vor weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden Sex hatten, ist nicht ihr Problem. Sie fühlt sich nicht betrogen, heftet es ebenfalls unter Karma und Kismet ab, etwas das unvermeidbar war, wenn Welten kollidieren, die sich nicht berühren sollten. Sie hatte diese Voranahnung seit sie Faiths an Angels Wand angekettet sah und er meinte, er müsse sie vor sich selbst retten.

Buffys Problem ist, dass Faith das letzte Wort hatte und sie kann es nicht mit einer Lüge enden lassen. Diesen Abschnitt ihres Lebens. So wartet sie geduldig in Faiths neuem Penthouse auf deren Rückkehr. Sieht sich den neuerworbenen Luxus an und denkt an das Blut, das dafür vergossen wurde. Vergossen werden wird. Setzt sich schließlich in den Sessel und behält die Türe im Auge, ist äußerlich ruhig und gefasst. Innerlich ebenso.

Faith verharrt im Schritt, als sie schließlich das Apartment betritt. Das gelöste Grinsen verschwindet, als sie vorsichtig die Türe schließt und sich dagegen lehnt. „Was willst du hier, B.? Zuende bringen, was du im Mansion nicht geschafft hast? Bist du soweit, zu werden wie ich?“

Buffy lächelt. Nicht ihr Kleinmädchenlächeln, nicht ihr beruhigendes Lügenlächeln oder das für ihre Freunde reservierte. Sondern ihr echtes, eines das sie selten zeigt, weil es zu sehr das Lächeln eines eiskalten Killers ist. In ihm sich die unzähligen besiegten Gegner klar widerspiegeln und die geschlagenen Schlachten. Sie braucht kein ‚Bad Girl’-Image, um zu wissen, was sie ist. Sie braucht kein menschliches Blut an ihren Händen, um Jägerin zu sein. Sie braucht keine Wächterausbildung, um zu wissen, warum es nie zwei Jägerinnen auf einmal gibt.

Oh, die Rivalität war nie offensichtlich, zumindest nicht von ihrer Seite.

Aber die Anziehung war der zu einem Vampir zu ähnlich, um ihr zu widerstehen. Die Seele einer Jägerin ist dunkel. Buffy weiß auch das. Wusste es vorher. Lange vor Faith.

„Ich bin nicht hierher gekommen um zu streiten, Faith. Aber ich habe noch ein Wahrheit für dich, bevor wir uns das nächste Mal kämpfend gegenüber stehen.“

Faith stößt sich von der Türe ab und kommt auf sie zu, „Und die wäre?“

„Ich habe dich zu dem gemacht, was du bist.“

Faith friert in ihrem Schritt ein und Buffy lächelt weiter ihr echtes Lächeln, als sie aufsteht und auf den jüngeren Slayer zugeht. Sie sieht, wie deren Arroganz unter der Macht dieses Lächelns bricht.

„Ich kann niemals so werden wie du, weil ich dich erschaffen habe. Du bist ich, du hast es nur nicht früher erkannt, was es heißt eine Jägerin zu sein. Wir sind keine Unschuldigen, wir sind Killer und wir genießen es.“ Sieht das Eis in ihren Augen glitzern und Tränen dahinter, wie Schmelzwasser im Frühling. Packt ihren Nacken und echot Faiths Geste von gestern, der Kuss auf ihre Stirn ist fest und fast verzweifelt. Faith schließt die Augen und die Tränen laufen über, legen eine nasse Spur auf ihre Wangen.

Das kalte Ende eines Traumes von Unschuld.

Geht an der erstarrten Faith vorbei zur Türe, mit der Hand auf der Klinke kommt, Faiths leise Erwiderung und Buffy überlegt einen Moment, ob sie ihr diesmal das letzte Wort gewähren soll, weil es wahr ist, bevor sie sich dagegen entscheidet.

„Ich hasse dich, Slayer.“

„Natürlich tust du das, mir ging es nie anders.“

  
_Serene dream -_  
_where the ethers speak._

„Schlampe.”

Zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervorgestoßen. So undeutlich, dass sie einen Moment braucht, um zu verstehen und Buffys Hand friert ein. Dann ist Faith an ihrem Rücken und dreht sie gewaltsam um. Ihr Hinterkopf stößt hart gegen das Holz der Tür und sie braucht einen Moment, um sich wieder zu orientieren.

Die zwei schwarzen Onyxe als Faiths Augen wahrzunehmen. Kein Feuer. Keine Kohlen. Nur schwarzes Eis und Faiths emotionslose Stimme. „Die Jungfrau und die Schlampe. Aber ich dachte immer, die Rollenverteilung wäre klar, bis gerade eben. Jede Hure war einmal eine Jungfrau, richtig?“

„Ich war lange bevor du in mein Leben getreten bist keine Jungfrau mehr, Faith. Nur hast du dieser Tatsache keine Beachtung geschenkt.“

„Dann wird es Zeit, diesen Fakt zu würdigen, oder B.?“

Damit sind ihre Lippen auf Buffys und ihre Zunge in ihrer Mundhöhle. Kein zärtliches Forschen oder sanftes Überreden mehr, sondern eine kalte Forderung ihr Folge zu leisten und Buffy ist zu gerne bereit ihr zu zeigen, wer das Sagen hat und es immer gehabt hat, als sie ihre Zunge mit roher Gewalt zwischen ihre Zähne presst. Weicht keinen Millimeter zurück und bekommt langsam mehr von Faiths Grund zu fassen, während sich ihr Griff, um sie festigt.

Ihre Hände sich in dem weichen Haar festkrallen und den Kopf zurück zwingen, den entblößten Hals mit ihrer Zunge erforscht und dem schneller werdenden Puls unter der weichen Haut spürt. Die erdige Slayeressenz in ihrem Gegenüber wahrnimmt. Das pure Leben und die Widerstandskraft. Die Elektrizität, die von unterschiedlichen Polen überspringt und stärker wird. Stärker ist als jemals zuvor, weil die Fronten klar sind und es keine Rücksichtnahme mehr gibt.

Keine Lügen, keine Wahrheit, nur zwei Slayer.

Buffy die gelegte Spur zurückverfolgt, während Faiths Bluse aufgerissen wird und Buffys Hose mit Ziehen und Zerren aufgeknöpft. Beide Kleidungstücke auf dem Boden landen, während sie Faiths Hintern packt und sie näher zieht, ihren nackten Oberschenkel zwischen Faiths bringt und den Rock über die Hüfte hochschiebt. Ihr Bein dem Stoff folgt und Faith die Hände auf ihren Po legt und sie noch härter gegen das kalte Holz gepresst wird. Die Unterwäsche von ihnen in einer seltsamen Synchronismus zeitgleich zerrissen wird. Das Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne nimmt. Zubeißt, sich nicht mehr darum sorgend, ob es zu hart war, allein Faiths tiefes Stöhnen an ihrem Hals die passende Antwort ist.

Ihre Beine weich werden unter Faiths harten Händen, knetend, zerrend und drückend.

Dann ist ihr Mund auf Faiths Brust, der BH heruntergerissen und sie auf dem Weg zurück in den Sessel. Stößt sie hinein und kommt auf den gepolsterten Armlehnen mit gespreizten Beinen über ihr zum Sitzen. Zieht ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf und der BH ist ebenso schnell offen und auf dem Boden. Sitzt nackt über ihr, bringt ihre Hände hinter sich auf Faiths Knie zum liegen und presst sie weiter auseinander. Stößt auf keinen Widerstand.

Faith starrt sie nur aus schwarzen Augen verlangend an, die Hände locker auf ihrer Hüfte. Die Daumen nur Zentimeter von ihrem dunkelblonden Schamhaar entfernt. Kreisend. Einnehmend. Aber nicht näher an ihr Ziel kommend. Sondern sich weiter entfernend, während sie über ihren flachen Bauch streicht und dem Rippenbogen nach außen folgt, ihre Finger über ihre Wirbelsäule fahren und schließlich auf ihren Schulterblättern ruhen.

Die Worte kommen geflüstert, „Ich dachte immer, ich wäre diejenige, die den Hass auf die Welt in sich trägt, aber das ist nicht wahr. Nicht Buffy? Du übertriffst mich darin, so wie im Schauspielern und in jedem verdammten anderen Talent, von dem ich meinte, dass es sich in meinem Besitz befindet. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich erschrecken kannst, aber du tust es.“

Buffy lächelt nur ihr echtes Lächeln. Die Worte perln an ihr ab, sind altbekannte Wahrheit. Faith beugt sich vor und lässt ihre Zunge um ihren Nabel kreisen, der Kerbe ihrer Bauchmuskeln nach oben folgend, bis Buffy den Rücken durchdrückt und eine ihrer rosigen Brustwarzen in Faiths talentiertem Mund verschwindet. Die Zähne dagegen streichen und sie saugend den Druck variiert, bis es fast schmerzhaft ist. Die direkte Verbindung zu ihrem Unterleib fest etabliert, bevor sie sich der anderen zuwendet.

Ein feiner Schweißfilm sich auf ihrem Fleisch bildet. Sie holt schwer Luft und ihre Hände sind auf Faith Brüsten, massierend, kreisen um die dunklen Spitze und ihre Nägel reiben dagegen, kreieren diesen Laut tief in Faiths Kehle, der unglaublich sexy klingt und ihren Mund von ihrer Brust löst und lässt sich enger an Faiths Körper ziehen.

Ihre Hände auf ihre Hüften fallen lassen.

Ihre Lippen treffen sich erneut und diesmal ist der Kuss noch tiefer, noch echter, als ob ihr verfluchtes Leben davon abhängen würde. Kein Versteckspiel mehr, offene Münder und aufgestautes Verlangen. Buffys Wunsch nach Erfüllung und dem Ende des pochenden Schmerzes zwischen ihren Beinen. Zu lange verweigert und ihr entfällt der Grund für ihre frühere Verneinung.

Die beharrliche Zurückweisung und die Märtyrerrolle fällt von ihr ab, während eine Hand die Feuchtigkeit austestet, tiefer zwischen Faiths Beine wandert, unfokussiert die Nässe begehrend, die sich dort befindet und sie würde sie gerne noch einmal kosten, aber das würde bedeuten ihre Position aufzugeben und sie kann sich nicht dazu durchringen. Nicht wenn Faiths Hände endlich ihr Ziel gefunden haben und sie noch mehr Grund hat, den Rücken durchzudrücken.

Zwei Finger in ihr sind und der Daumen über ihre Klitoris zirkelt.

Flammen und Eis, sie seufzt in ihren Mund. Ein Kaleidoskop aus Sinneseindrücken, das sie schwindelig macht und sie stöhnt. Bewegt kreisend ihre Hüften gegen Faiths Daumen und sucht den Ausgangspunkt des Brandes, der in ihrem Unterleib schwellt. In flackernden Wellen durch ihren Körper rieselt. Sie konstant stöhnen lässt und sie das Gegenmittel zu Faiths gleichmäßigen, kontrollierten Bewegungen sucht, die sie endlos in der Schwebe halten, höher treiben, wie sie es ertragen kann.

Beinahe schmerzhaft in ihrer Intensität.

Der Kuss zuviel Koordination erfordert und Buffy ihn abbricht, ihre Stirn gegen die Rückenlehen presst, Faiths stoßweißer Atem in ihren Ohren donnert, ihre Lippen auf der sahnigen Schulter, dunkelbraunes Haar vor den Augen und sie reibt, drückt, dreht ihren Körper, um zu kommen. Die beherrschte Fassade rapide abbröckelt und die Berührungen ungestümer werden. Als sie ihr ziellose Auskundschaften beendet und ihren Zeigefinger hart gegen die Erhebung presst und Faith abrutscht, instinktiv härter zudrückt. Urtümliche Wildheit.

Und Buffy versucht die Detonation hinter sich zu bringen, die das Feuer endgültig löscht, ohne sich dabei vollkommen zu verlieren. Aber als sie Faiths Zähne in ihrer Schulter spürt, spiegelt sie unbewusst deren Reaktion wider. Der Orgasmus ist erbarmungslos, wie ihr Wesen es verlangt, hemmungslos und die Schauer unkontrolliert.

Sie zitternd auf ihr sitzt und versucht zu verstehen, was gerade passiert ist.

Ihren rasselnden Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen, der sich nur langsam normalisiert. Faith schließlich ihre Hand in ihre nimmt und sie klammert sich an sie, spürt den Arm um ihren Rücken, der ihr noch mehr Halt gibt.

Die Wirklichkeit langsam zurückkehrt und sie sich aufsetzt.

Die eisige Zugluft durch die Hohlräume ihres Inneren weht.

Faith ihre verschränkten Hände an ihre Lippen bringt und ihre Essenz bedächtig mit der Zunge ableckt. Dann mit Bestimmtheit feststellt, „Keine Unschuld mehr.“

Buffy die Geste überlegen wiederholt, „Den letzten Rest verloren.“

Dann aufsteht, mit einem Kopfschütteln feststellt, dass sie ihre Pumps bei ihrem letzten Gefecht auf diesem Boden nicht verloren hat und sich anzieht. Den zerrissenen Slip in ihre Jeanstasche stopft und wieder vor Faith zum stehen kommt.

Das Bild von ihr nackt auf dem dunkelroten Sessel in sich aufnimmt, die glühende Haut und die gestillte Leidenschaft in ihrer Miene. Unentschlossen von einem Bein auf das andere tritt, bis sie sich über das Pochen dazwischen bewusst wird und dass das Feuer wieder nicht ultimativ gelöscht wurde.

Sich energisch mit den Armen auf die Lehen stützt, „Du kannst noch immer umdrehen auf dem Pfad, den du beschreitest, Faith.“

„Zu dir und deinen Maskeraden zurückkehren? Nein, Danke, B., das zieht bei mir nicht länger.“

„Die Maske schützt mich und die Menschen, die mir wichtig sind.“

„Und sie zerstört, diejenigen, die dich lieben, Slayer.“

„Aber sie ist eindrucksvoll, oder Faith?“

„Ja, das ist sie.“ Und sie starren sich eine lange Zeit einfach an, prägen sich ihre Gesichter ein. Grüne Augen treffen auf dunkelbraune, bis ihr Atem wieder rastloser kommt und es nur zwei Möglichkeiten gibt, das hier zu beenden.

Ein letzter schneller Kuss und Buffy ist aus der Tür.

Buffy hat gelernt, wann sie nicht gewinnen kann. Und gegen wen.

  
_It's a tall day -_  
_spend nowhere with me._

~ Kidneythieves - Serene dream~


End file.
